<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Goodwill by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229380">[Podfic] Goodwill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, First Meetings, Gen, June's POV, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Goodwill</i> by mergatrude</p><p> <b>Summary:</b> June's PoV during her first meeting with Neal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Goodwill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/125780">Goodwill</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude">mergatrude</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/vdoq51ys245zrok/Goodwill.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:00:53   |   .75 MB</p></div><h3>Credits</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p>Cover art by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/profile">ofjustimagine</a></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>